gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Claude(The Chinese Connection)
Claude is a Criminal in Liberty City, And is the Main Protagonist of GTA 3 and a minor Character in GTA:San Andreas and The Chinese Connection. Background Claude was born sometime in the 1970s. Nothing much is known about that other than he somehow became a criminal and Street Racer. Events of GTA:San Andreas In 1992,Claude, presumably a drifter at this point, somehow met Catalina, Carl Johnson’s Ex-Girlfriend. They soon became sexually and Romantically involved, and after being defeated By CJ in 2 street races, Claude left his garage to CJ, and went on a 9 year crime spree. He was last heard by CJ over the phone grunting as he climaxed inside Catalina while she was on the phone with CJ. Events of GTA 3 https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_III After GTA 3 Maria And Claude soon found out Asuka wasn’t dead but gravely injured. As such they took her to a hospital where Asuka healed. Asuka then quit her Yakuza position and they left liberty city and lived somewhere in Virginia for awhile. The 3 became sexually and romantically involved during this time. Claude And his two lovers retuned to Liberty to run a flower shop that was formerly a China shop. Events of GTA:The Chinese Connection In his now quiet life, Claude’s love Asuka did not have ebony funds to pay rent. As such, she hired Triads Member Ryo Wantannabe to steal a Gruppe Sechs armored van so she can pay rent. Claude meanwhile pleasured her and Maria Sexually as Ryo did the task. Claude later participated in a couple street races against Ryo. Asuka next hired Ryo to steal a Dildo truck, in order to please Maria, as she was going to an out of town flower Convention with Claude. After this Claude And Asuka available as Friend Contacts, while Maria is available as a sex partner for Ryo. Claude will be seen in the shop having sex with Asuka, Maria or both, the same goes for the nightclubs. If not, he will be attending to some flowers, or clubbing on the floor. Events of Multiplayer Claude will Race the player in the first 3 street races. He is then seen in the clubs with his 2 lovers. Mission Apperances 5 Races Payments and other punishments Pleasure Me dearly Amends(Credits only) Trivia Claude humorously still doesn’t speak in The Chinese Connection, as when Ryo talks, Claude Responds in Nods, head shakes, or a simple “mhmm”. Though he does have grunting Sounds when having sex, the grunts and mhmms or uh uhhh done by Troy Baker. Claude only appears nude, in his underwear, or his GTA 3 outfit. His model is reused from GTA 5 Asuka And Maria Make comments about Claude’s I proved stamina while having sex with him. This is a nod to GTA 3 as Claude had terrible stamina in that game. It’s ironic how despite arguably being the most sociopathic Protagonist, he is never participating in violent acts in this game. Asuka comments his he’s better during sex than Mike, the protagonist of GTA Advance, a prequel to GTA 3, in which Asuka appears and gives missions to Mike, and has sex with him once. Claude can also be sent to Ryo as an assistant during missions, via a phone call to Asuka Category:Characters in The Chinese Connection